User talk:SweetHope
|} re:Uploading an image If the image has got a good quality, it's OK to upload it on the wiki as long as it's Inazuma Eleven related. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 21:37, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Talk~ Besides that, I hope we get more Keshin armed besides the ones in the trailer~ Yukimura is also joining the team, so he should get one. And Nishiki; if Nishiki doesn't get one, I'll be really disappointed in L5~ I never noticed that at first, but yeah, they do look like Sasuke's curse mark wings. I kinda feel sorry for Shindou, it's like they're slowly making him less important...first the injury in Holy Road and losing his Captain mark, now he's the last one to master Keshin Armed? Although I could be wrong, and they could just be focusing on his fusion. Yeah, Devil Burst in Kyousuke's Armed would look epic~ I don't think Kyousuke needs a new hissatsu shoot right now, but he might get one. Yeah, God Wind and Kattobi Punch could both be normal hissatsu, but from what we know, they are Armed hissatsu. I guess we'll have to wait for the game to be released. I'm looking forward to using Armed in-game because you can also use normal hissatsu. Well, think about the trailer from the point of view of someone that hasn't watched the anime. They introduced alot of characters, showed new features, new hissatsu and they had the Neppuu / Raimei openings in the background~ In-game material will be in the second trailer I guess. You might like Strikers gameplay, we'll have to wait and see. I honestly hope L5 stop making the Strikers games though, or expand the pitch sizes. Fifa games are fun imo, but we all have our own preferences~ I forced myself to keep playing Skyward Sword even though I hate the Wii mote because of my love for the Zelda series. All Inazuma games are for young children though xD L5 target them for ages 8 ~ 11. I've used Atsuya alot in IE3 and had enough of him, but there's some characters I want to try out in Strikers (Dark Emperors Kazemaru mainly). Nintendo of Europe have been great recently, so let's hope they release IE3. Same here~ I'd rather have CS first. Yes, you should support Ni no Kuni for one major reason: Prez Hino said they're only making a Ni no Kuni 2 if the game does well overseas. The game looks amazing too~ Nope, I haven't preordered it yet. Waiting for Amazon to open pre-orders for it~ I had a dream where the main villain of InaGO vs DanSen W was Professor Layton xD But yeah, they probably will work together in the end, but they'll probably dislike eachother at first and slowly become friends (like Phoenix Wright vs Professor Layton). That could be true~ Robots are a big thing in Japan. Yeah, I'll probably get a normal 3DS in the end, and I'll wait to see if they have a price cut when the XL is released. Yeah, Inazuma Eleven cutscenes are probably the best way to test quality. The guy hasn't answered me yet though. KH 3D is out now~ I guess you've already got it. My KH 1 arrived today, the game is pretty good so far but all of the Disney stuff confuses me (because I haven't watched much Disney shows). btw, idk if you're interested or not, but Square Enix just cancelled FF Versus XIII. SE have really disappointed me recently, their FF games have been average at best, and they've been throwing random RPGs out there hoping for good sales. Ah well, at least the KH series is doing good~ Clopss → ゴッドブレイク 22:25, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I doubt every Keshin in the game would get one...probably just the keshins of every character in Raimon & all of the main villains. Yeah, I thought about that, Yukimura's Armed would look unique because of how feminine it is. Right now, I don't even think the Captain mark means much...I want Shindou to be captain so Shindou fans can stop hating Tenma because of it. I haven't seen Shinsuke's armed in the anime yet~ I have some episodes to catch up on, but yeah, they probably will save Shindou's for an important time. I want Tsurugi to have another sword related hissatsu...after Death Sword, they were all over the place. Yeah, same here, there's so many Chrono Stone things the game will reveal...ah well, December is only 4 months away. The next trailer? Maybe in a month or so...I'm pretty sure GO had 3 trailers before release, so CS might get the same. Yeah, but if L5 keep making the Strikers games, they get less time to work on other projects...I wonder where Strikers will go from here? I doubt they'll just keep updating it with new characters. Well, Hino did already say they're aimed for children at 8~11, but I guess the plot can't be fully understood by a child between that age. I mean, there's some stuff in there that still confuses me...lol before I thought Atsuya was literally alive and inside of Shirou. Well, if IE3 is getting an EU release, we'll probably get conformation by late November. Yeah, I just pre-ordered Ni no Kuni~ I don't think L5 will make a new series anytime soon, although if Ni no Kuni does well outside of Japan, L5 will most likely keep making sequels and thus it becomes their new series. Yeah, that will probably happen...but I really don't understand what will happen, will they defeat the main villain in a soccer match? and if that happens, how will the DanSen characters do anything? I'll probably need an EU 3DS before Christmas, especially if I finish all of the KH games before then~ New Super Mario Bros. 2 is also coming out. I think I'm almost done with KH1...the game has been great (especially the battle system), but some things here and there have annoyed me. I also just found out that KH: Birth By Sleep takes place before the first game, so I'll need to play that after this~ I can't tell you now since I haven't finished my Blizzard yet (haven't had much time to play it), but I will when I finish it. Yeah, I heard that the cancellation rumours were false...hopefully FFv13 is actually good (it looks great so far), because I've almost given up on SE. I'm looking forward to playing all of the KH series, but FF is still my main reason for loving this company...it was my favorite video game series until FF 13 was released. FF 6 is also my third favorite video game of all time~ Clopss → ゴッドブレイク 21:54, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, Keshin Armed is basically an 'evolution of Keshins', but every player needs to work to master it. Maybe every Keshin will get Armed, and the 4th Keshin level is unlocking Armed? In GO, you can level up your Keshin 3 times (as far as I remember), so the 4th in CS could be Armed. I doubt they'll get rid of Keshin Armed in InaGO3. I've noticed they add a new gameplay feature for every game (sometimes 2 features): IE2: Long & Block shots, IE3: Hissatsu Tactics & Chain Shots, IEGO: Keshins, IEGO2: Keshin Armed & Mixi Max. Yeah, I agree~ I wonder if Shindou will still be overpowered in InaGO2, or if they'll weaken his stats... Idk why but I want Tsurugi to have a combination hissatsu with Nishiki xD It would be interesting. I heard about Nobunaga getting alot of episodes~ I'm not watching the anime right now; just waiting for 10+ episodes to pile up so I can marathon them and not get bored by the Nobunaga arc. If the Strikers series does continue, I hope they add a real story mode~ That would be great. Actually, in an interview I read a while back, Hino stated that Professor Layton was targeted towards adults (that's also where he said the thing about IE being for 8~11). If I find the link again I'll send you it. Well you're lucky T_T The Ni no Kuni demo won't be available here for a while. I'm interested to see how the battle system works out (it's basically 3D Pokemon, kinda like the Pokepark games on the Wii). Youkai Watch wasn't cancelled? I heard about that series last year I believe...then no news came out so I thought they cancelled it. Well, it looks kinda interesting...but I still hope Level-5 focus on Layton, Inazuma & Ni no Kuni (hoping NNK does well in EU so they make a NNK 2). I agree on the movie story...although right now, I wonder what the Neppuu/Raimei exclusive teams will be? In GO, the Shine/Dark teams were in the movie, so maybe...we can scout Danball Senki characters in InaGO2? As you said, it's Level-5 so anything is possible xD I'm thinking about buying MK7. But my first priorities are buying KH3D, Layton: The Mask of Miracle & Paper Mario 3D (I love the Paper Mario series~ my favourite games in the Mario series). Almost every action RPG has button smashing...except for Inazuma Eleven, I guess it has stylus smashing? xD I always play series in chronological order if I have the chance, so I'm gonna do it with KH. Although I might have to watch a walkthrough on YouTube for the GBA KH, it's hard to find a copy online (same with most GBA games). Yeah, FFv13 will be the first FF in the main series that isn't turn based, it's going to feel weird for a FF game, but good at the same time~ Clopss → ゴッドブレイク 20:32, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, Keshin Armed is supposedly really powerful, so it would be more balanced if you had to level up to get it. Well, concerning Mixi Max, anything could happen. What if Wandaba turns human or something? It is Level-5, they'll do something like that if they have to lol. I wonder when they'll reveal this Helper X...it's been a while since he was first mentioned. Yeah, they'll probably weaken Hakuryuu...I can't wait to see how he joins the team though~ And as Tsurugi's rival, they'll be interesting playing together as Forwards. Taiyou and Hakuryuu combination would be great~ Although I can't see them even talking much...their personalities are just too different. But as forwards, they'll have to talk to eachother alot. Well, in the game, the Nobunaga arc will probably be much better to go through. I agree, it should be more about the future. But we'll probably see the future of the Inazuma world sometime in CS...I mean, Fey will have to visit his hometown sometime, right? I think Inazuma games on the Wii U would be a good idea...but I'm not sure how the tablet controller will work out. For some reason I don't like it. Although I'll have to buy a Wii U someday anyway because of Zelda Wii U. After all, the thing that seems most interesting is the battle system. I can't wait to try it out myself~ Although the 'timed commands' thing sounds like it'll take a while to get used to. Well, it isn't surprising from Level-5 to develop such a unique system...the Inazuma Eleven match system was certainly unique at the time it was released. I don't have any questions now but I'll probably think of some soon. The Wizard's Edition seems to be selling fast...that's a good thing at least. They just announced that 50% of the European Wizard's Edition have already been sold. I guess we'll just wait for more news then. I'm pretty sure IE future was cancelled...Hino has never tweeted anything about it after the trailer was released, and I've never really found anything concerning it on Japanese gaming sites. I hope the exclusives are announced in the next CS trailer~ I need to decide which version I'm getting. So far it's Raimei though. Well, I usually have alot of fun with MK games xD They're just that great. I remember playing the GCN MK ages ago...I'll probably get MK7 now that I think about it. About Inazuma 1-2-3, I'm currently deciding. If I get Inazuma 1-2-3, I won't be able to get Strikers (there's alot of games I'm getting that are being released soon). I'm waiting for more news on Inazuma 1-2-3 to decide if I'm getting it instead of Strikers. Yeah, IE doesn't really have stylus smashing...it was a joke~ The first IE game gives a warning to not copy the hissatsu waza lol...why would anyone attempt a Fire Tornado anyway? xD It's sad that they translated re:CoM but only released it in America. I guess I'll watch cutscenes for it though~ I completed KH1, currently finishing up the after-game~ I was really surprised when I found out you could fight Sephiroth from FF7. Clopss → ゴッドブレイク 21:17, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I still have alot of Keshins that aren't fully levelled...but that's because I don't really play the game much anymore~ I have 100 hours of playtime, which is pretty low for an Inazuma game (at least for me). I have 250 hours on IE3~ That guy in the trailer probably is Helper X, he also appeared in the third opening. Did you hear the third opening? I loved it. It reminded me of how much I love T-Pistonz+KMC~ Hopefully the 4th opening is just as good. On the subject of Hakuryuu...apparently, Beta is infact Shuu's sister o_e At least, @onkeikun (one of the people who subs InaGO) on twitter said it was confirmed in the novel for the InaGO movie. Yeah~ I'm excited for Taiyou's return. I'm also liking the current arc more than the Nobunaga one. I think the Nobunaga arc will be better in the game if Level-5 get the pacing right and don't make it drag on too much...I'm hoping all of Chrono Stone is a great game. GO wasn't as good as IE3 or IE1 imo (Keshins making it easy were a big part of that). I'm still waiting for Fey's backstory ~_~ I think they should reveal it after 3.0 are defeated. Yeah, I'm interested to see who the next ultimate eleven member is. Well, if there is an Inazuma game on Wii U, region lock is going to ruin that (unless it for some reason gets an EU release). I've got plenty of time anyway, since the next Zelda won't be out for 4-6 years. The Wizard's Edition was really expensive...although the book it comes with makes it worth it. Hopefully the game lives up to expectations as well. Ah well...Youkai Watch looked interesting~ Level-5 also cancelled another series a couple of years ago (they released a trailer for it at TGS 2008, and cancelled it a couple of months later). I was hoping they'd release IE future and then remake it on 3DS...KH re:coded was originally on Phones before it was remade on the DS, so it's possible. The trailer for Inazuma 1-2-3 didn't reveal much...at this rate I don't think I'll buy Strikers, but Inazuma 1-2-3 instead to replay the whole series. I'll probably buy Strikers too sometime though, just maybe not on release date. Some of Nintendo's warnings are really funny xD Have you read the warnings for the 3DS? I guess that's true. KH wasn't as popular in EU back then. I'll just read the CoM story and, if I ever get a chance, I'll go back and play the game. It's alright~ I know how school is too. Homework and such...I have a 1 week break in a month though. Well, Tales is my favorite video game series of all time, so this is probably biased, but I think it's a great game. It isn't as good as past games in the series though (but the battle system is amazing, definitely one of the best in the series). Hopefully this game will keep me going until InaChro in December and Ni no Kuni in January~ Clopss → ゴッドブレイク 22:38, September 10, 2012 (UTC) GO sprites I apologize for not having had the time to reply before. Since GO sprites can't be ripped directly from the games, please stick to the main characters and make sure the sprites are of the highest possible quality. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 20:44, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Zhuge Liang Hi SweetHope and nice to meet ya. Sorry for the picture, I am tired xD I've put the real picture now. Sorry ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 19:05, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ^^ Do you watch Chrono Stone ? (last reply for today, I have to close the computer :D but I want to see your reply ^_^) SnowyBoy₰ 19:21, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Nice ! Raimei ? Neppuu ? I don't know exactly the differences btw them... Wants to know who's Rei Rukh, the old man with the bard, AND THE HELPER X !!! He is so strange ! SnowyBoy₰ 11:29, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Ah you don't know too. You'll buy it in Japanese ? You're german, I thought you'll wait for an english release or, a german ? xD Yup, we have to wait for more information. Can't wait. Hope we will see Fubuki, Yukimura, Beta (again) ^^ Don't understand this Nanobana Kinako... I don't like her a lot... SnowyBoy₰ 15:11, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Wow! Wow thanks! Its very good quality! (I still like it, I like it even more.) My profile page! ^^ ☆ * [[User talk:Gwnomdatetkan|'Talk']] 15:43, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Sprites Yo! Do you have a bigger sprite (with good quality) of Kirino for me? It doesnt matter which uniform. Thanks! My profile page! ^^ ☆ * [[User talk:Gwnomdatetkan|'Talk']] 15:48, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I think it should be better to use it as new image.Like you said many people have that sprite. I'll be waiting for your reply~~ My profile page! ^^ ☆ * [[User talk:Gwnomdatetkan|'Talk']] 17:37, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Yo, do you have a Garshield and Henktacker sprite form the GO game? If you have those, would you like to post them with the same size as this Kurama picture? I really appreaciate all your work for IE wiki, keep going! Greets Garshield Bayhan (Gwnomdatetkan) My profile page! ^^ ☆ * [[User talk:Gwnomdatetkan|'Talk']] 18:54, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Ah, okay Thank you very much! My profile page! ^^ ☆ * [[User talk:Gwnomdatetkan|'Talk']] 18:10, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: GO Game~ Just wondering, what do you think is better? The Shine Version or the Dark Version of the GO Game? Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:32, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay~ Thanks for telling about the GO Game ^^ I want to have it but my mum doesn't want to buy it for me _ _|| It is understandable though I want to have it. So, how is it with you? Don't worry about the weekend reply ^^. Take your time to reply it ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:05, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Week-end A okay don't worry. I like talking with the others xD Sorry, have a nice week-end !~ SnowyBoy₰ 17:34, September 10, 2012 (UTC)